wiedermal
by Josh's Babe
Summary: Shortstroy über JoshMega und Ved. Macht euch ein eigenes Bild!


Veds Perspektive: Virts. Da stehen sie rum und gaffen. Noch nie jemanden gesehen, des sich gleich umbringen wird?! Arrgh! Ich hör sie sogar bis hier hoch labern: „Der will doch nicht etwa springen?"Ne, weißt du gar nicht, ich steh hier nur so zum Spaß. „Spring!"Wenigstens einer steht auf meiner Seite. „Tu's nicht!"Tja, der gehört zur anderen. „Hey, das ist ja der Techno Ved!"Ach ne! „Spring doch endlich!"Mann! immer mit langsam mit den jungen Pferden! Ich wollt hier in Ruhe mit allem Schluss machen, aber kaum betrete ich die schiß Plattform, ist da unten ein Auflauf wie bei einem Rock-Konzert! Abartig! Wie wär's denn wenn ich noch ein paar mit meinem Zapper abschieß? So als kleines ,Vergesst mich nicht'? Hmmm... „Spring! Spring! Spring!....."Spinn ich? Schön langsam wird mir das echt zu dumm! Aber gleich bin ich ja bei meiner Cloe. Dann kann mir das alles hier egal sein. Wie ich sie doch vermisse! Bald sind wir wieder vereint. Wenn ich auch tot bin. Und das dauert nicht mehr lang. 5 Schritte um genau zu sein. Also tschüss, grässliche Welt! Ich gehe auf den Abgrund zu. Ein Schritte und noch einer und noch einer und - „Ved, NICHT!"Mega! War ja klar! Verp!ss dich, du Idiot! „Ved, DOCH!"Der andere Typ ist mir ja fast sympathisch! Mega findet nicht, dass er nett ist. Er hat ihn gerade gezappt. So wie der umkippt, war es mindestens Stufe 5. Tja, pech! So, nun folgt mein letzter Schritt auf festem Untergrund, der nächste und - nichts! Ich trete ins Leere. Dann falle ich. Tiefer und tiefer und immer tiefer......19.Stock.....der Boden kommt näher......14. Stock......rasend schnell...... 8. Stock.......auf nimmer wiedersehen!.......4. Stock........ Ich schließe die Augen......3. Stock...... meinen letzten Gedanken werde ich Cloe widmen. Jay verdränge ich. Er hat mich im Stich gelassen.......2. Stock......ich bin stolz auf mich, ich hab nicht geschrien. Kein Ton kam über meine Lippen.......1. Stock.......CLOE!!!!!........Erdgeschoss........  
  
Megas Perspektive: Schiß Tag! Ram ahnt zum Glück nicht, dass er dem Tode geweiht ist, aber er gibt sich trotzdem die Mühe uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Der Gipfel war dann auch noch dass Ved vor 2 Stunden nicht zum Dienst erschienen ist und sich n seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hat. Ram tobt jetzt schon die ganze Zeit. Nicht mal Java kann ihn beruhigen. Obwohl sie schon ewig hinter ihm hertigert, Energiedrinks bringt, Massagen macht. Ich glaub ich schau mal, ob ich Ved nicht dazubringen kann, die Tür aufzumachen. Der ist doch so sturr und verreckt dadrin noch. „Hey Ved, mach die Tür auf!"Keine Antwort. Es ist verdammt ruhig in seinem Zimmer. Sonst macht er doch immer Musik an wenn er beleidigt ist. So laut, dass man sie im ganzen THQ hören kann. „VED! Mach auf, verdmmt noch mal!"Wieder nichts! Das ist doch nicht normal! Sorry, aber du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt! ich nehm Anlauf und breche die Tür auf. Wegen dem Schwung leg ich mich gleich einmal auf die Nase. Also, wo steckt Ved? Ohhhh, nicht hier. Klar! Er hat ein Zimmer im 1. Stock. Da ist es ja leicht rauszukommen. Ich denk mal, dass er von seinem Balkon, direkt auf den schräg darunter im Erdgeschoss gesprungen ist. Praktisch für ihn, dass die immer versetzt angebracht sind. Ich mach mich aber lieber mit ein paar Kumpeln auf die Suche nach ihm, wenn er so was kompliziertes macht, um einfach nur wiedermal abzuhaun, hat er irgendwas vor, dass verdmmt crazy ist. Also in dem Sektor ist er auch nicht. So, nächster ist der 14ner. Oh, vermmte Schiße! Ist er wahnsinnig?! Der will doch nicht im ernst springen?! „Ved, NICHT!", schreie ich. „Ved, DOCH!"Sag mal ist der Typ neben mir vielleicht vollkommen bekloppt? Ich zapp ihn. Stufe 5. das muss reichen um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Wenn er morgen aufwacht, wird er noch ne ganze Weile Kopfweh haben, aber gewaltig! Jetzt widme ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ved. Oh, Gott! Der macht ernst! Ich will wieder was rufen, aber es ist zu spät. Er springt. Rasend schnell fällt er. Die Menge rundherum ist still. Keiner hat damit gerechnet, dass er es tatsächlich macht. Mit einem dumpfen Ton knallt er auf dem Boden auf. Alle, bis auf ein paar, rennen davon. Ich stürze zu ihm hin. Ved..... was machst du für Sachen! Und das alles wegen einem Mädchen! Beinahe aus Gewohnheit fühle ich seinen Puls. Wirklich Hoffnugn hab ich ja sowieso nicht. Ein freier Fall aus dem 20. Stock und eine Überlebenschance? Unmöglich! Er hat keinen Puls. Er ist tot. Vorsichtig drehe ich ihn um, damit ich sein Gesicht sehen kann. Er hat eine Wunde an der Strin, aus der noch immer Blut fliesst. Sonst ist sein Gesicht unversehrt. Die Augen hat er geschlossen. Beinahe muss ich laut auflachen. War ja logisch. Er lächelt. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er zufrieden. Wiedermal hat er seinen Willen gekriegt, wiedermal......... 


End file.
